


The Bluest Sunset

by chewingchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewingchwe/pseuds/chewingchwe
Summary: Mingyu comes back to Korea and attends his dream university, there he meets up with the boy he shared his first kiss back in middle school, Jeon Wonwoo.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Americano

The chilly air of September welcomed Mingyu as the train doors hissed open before him. He usually isn’t the type to get cold easily however, he stuffs both of his hands inside the pockets of his coat and stepped outside along with the crowd.

He maneuvers his way around the mass of people with ease as he has done this numerous times back in America. He fails to control his excitement to see the city he has dreaded to come back to and quickly climbs up the stairs with a wide smile on his face.

Seoul in its early morning hours is already busy and noisy with the sound of bustling cars and the overlapping pop songs blasting from different establishments in contrast with the calm morning weather.

Strangely, the commotion of it all brings only relief and a sense of liberty to Mingyu. “This is definitely better compared back home.” Mingyu mumbles to himself. It’s better because no one can definitely bother him from miles and miles away. Not his indifferent parents and not even his annoying older sister.

Mingyu’s memory around the area is still there however the new infrastructures that have risen with his long absence still confuses him. He feels a sense of pride for his healthy memory. It wasn’t long since he had left the country but five years isn’t that short as well.

He takes his time to look around, acquainting his eyes to the new shops and places he might check later. While walking, he passes by the tall apartment building from afar that he’ll be able to occupy soon after the paperwork is ready. The thought of finally living alone makes him giddy and excited. Another thing that he has looked forward to doing in Korea.

His excitement only increases as he scans his student card on the machine, gives the guard a faint smile before entering.

  
The morning sun, rises and offers the least bit of warmth on Mingyu’s face and illuminates the beautiful autumn scenery around the university grounds.

A gush of wind shakes off a few weak leaves from the trees around, blanketing the roads and sidewalks with shades of yellow and brown. Autumn season is finally here.

Mingyu bets it would look even better in the afternoons with the sun setting in the background but for now, he’s stuck with the dreadful early morning schedule.

Mingyu leans on a metal rail fence and closed his eyes, letting himself soak everything in. After all, it has always been a dream of him to study under his ideal school, Konkuk University. And the process itself was not very pretty.

“What is this weirdo doing, closing his eyes like that in the middle of the sidewalk?” A voice said.

Mingyu opened his eyes and found Seungkwan in front, teasing him with a weird look plastered on his face.

The taller one sighed out loud. “Why, out of all the people I could have brought with me from Los Angeles, it had to be you?” Mingyu said flatly, sidestepping across Seungkwan and started to walk away from him.

“Whatever, you can complain all you want but don’t you forget that I played a huge part in convincing your parents to let you move here in Korea. You should at least treat me with beef, you know…” Seungkwan said, catching up to him, sipping on his daily dose of Americano.

Truth is, Mingyu is deeply grateful for having Seungkwan with him. Sure, the younger one can be so loud and bothersome for his taste but he has always been a good cousin to him despite their differences both in age and interests.

Moreover, Mingyu has learned how to cope with his junior’s nagging by mastering the art of muting people out in the background and giving them lukewarm responses that seem to work.

Like now, Mingyu is simply just nodding in response while Seungkwan continued to blabber about being miraculously accepted in the university and leaving his boyfriend, Vernon back in America.

This went on until they had reached their respective building where the Biology Department is. Mingyu is continuing his second term in this university while Seungkwan is just about to start.

“Ahh, my heart’s racing! You know, I’m not really the type to be so nervous about first meetings but why do I think that this specific day is too nerve wracking?” Seungkwan asked, clutching his heart on the his free hand.

“It’s probably because you had too much caffeine. You really need to take it easy with that Americano addiction of yours---” Suddenly, someone charged in between the two of them, bumping mostly against Seungkwan’s side and somehow made half of his Americano drink spill onto Mingyu’s shirt. 

Mingyu’s body tensed and instinctively jumped back to avoid getting poured on more than it already has. Mingyu couldn’t help but let a groan escape from his mouth out of annoyance. The coffee had done a pretty good stain on his white shirt and even reached on the middle of his pants, making it look like he had peed on it.

“Ah shit.”

Mingyu was caught off guard with the lowness of his voice and looked up towards the guy to see his face. Facing the clumsy guy ahead, Mingyu was already formulating the different responses of anger he could throw from the inside of his head.

However, instead of scolding the person like he always does with Seungkwan, he couldn’t seem to get himself mad at the sorry looking guy.

“Aigoo… look at your shirt. Do you want to change?” A series of concerned statements from Seungkwan was automatically drowned out and the spilled coffee on his shirt was the least of Mingyu’s worries.

Biting his lip, the guilty party said, “I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to find you. I really have to go. Sorry!” The guy added as he hurriedly took off with an armful of folders and papers on his arms.

In the short minute of what Mingyu had the chance to look at the person’s face, the fox-like eyes and a pointed nose was something that rubbed Mingyu off in a strange yet familiar way. Something Mingyu was faintly nostalgic about. A evocative feeling bubbled inside of him but he can’t form a name.

_I know him._

On the ground, they found a stray folder similar to what the guy who bumped them was carrying. He picked it up, hoping that there’s something that would be useful in identifying the familiar stranger. Mingyu took a look at it and the folder did not fail him. Written on the side of the sturdy material was a neat penmanship of a name.

And then it hit Mingyu like a truck, making his heart beat a little faster and a surge of adrenaline tickled his neck. Unable to hide the surprise on his face, he covered his mouth and held Seungkwan’s arm a little too tightly.

“You know it wasn’t my Americano’s fault right? I will really make that guy pay for your shirt and _my_ coffee-- What? Why are you smiling so creepily like that?”

Mingyu only had one thought in his head. “Hey Seungkwan, wasn’t that Wonwoo?”

“Won who? The only Won I know is the 6,000 Won for my spilt Americano. Does he even know how expensive coffee is here in Korea?!” Seungkwan huffed, shaking his head and took a glance at Mingyu. “And by the way, are you really going to your class in _that?_ ”

“Ah, shit. I almost forgot. Come on, I saw a a couple of seniors selling departmental shirts outside.”

\---

After buying and changing shirts, each of them had to go on their own separate ways. “I’ll make sure to catch that guy for you, Hyung. Don’t worry.” Seungkwan said before leaving for his class. Mingyu just bobbed his head in agreement and started walking towards his classroom.

There are a lot of students in the building than it had earlier. Maybe it’s because first period is starting soon. Mingyu felt a bit envious of those who are already in groups. That must mean that he’s missed out on a lot of things that they did in the previous term.

Furthermore, he wasn’t so sure if wearing his department shirt and flaunting it bravely was a good idea now because the girls whom he have passed by were shooting some looks, clearly fawning over his tall build and chiseled face. Their whispers were loud enough to be heard by him.

Mingyu was also famous back in America for being an excellent student but this, however was new to him. He was flustered by the sudden interest of the students around simply for his physical appearance.

A few boys attempted to make small talk with him as they walked, asking him to hang out with them and such. Mingyu couldn’t properly make out their words with all the racket and their attempts were only faded into the back of Mingyu’s head, smiling only in response to the general.

Compliments usually makes him feel happy and it’s a breeze for him to make friends however, this wasn’t his type of crowd. As tall as he is, he found himself shrinking at the uncomfortable invasion of personal space but Mingyu found it too tiring to resist.

He had finally managed to arrive at the entrance of his classroom when a crowd began to form around him, making it difficult to enter. Mingyu’s eyes wandered in distress until his body eased on a figure he recognizes sitting at the side of the room.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” Mingyu calls out for him, hoping that this person might help save him in his stressful situation.

Wonwoo didn’t even have to stand up to help him as the crowd grumbled and dispersed at the mention of his name. Mingyu had found it weird but brushed it off, skipping his way towards an old friend of his.

“You’re in the same class as me? Neat!” Mingyu says to Wonwoo, pulling back the vacant seat beside the latter and settled in.

“...You know me?” Wonwoo replies with a confused look in his face.

“Uh, yeah I do. Wait, don’t tell me, you’ve forgotten all about me?” Mingyu asks this time.

Wonwoo pauses and thinks for a while.

“I don’t seem to remember… But I do remember you from this morning! I’m really sorry about your shirt. I see you’ve changed into our departmental shirt. Can I have the soiled one so I can send it to the cleaners?” Wonwoo says with utmost concern.

The look in Wonwoo’s eyes resembled like that of a cat’s pleading eyes. An expression that Mingyu finds very hard to refuse. 

“Oh-oh, yeah sure.” Mingyu reaches for the coffee stained shirt inside his backpack and hands it to him.

“I’ll return it to you as soon as I can.” Wonwoo says, stuffing the shirt carefully in his bag.

“You said my name many times. How do _you_ know me?” Wonwoo says cautiously.

Mingyu smiles at him, reminiscing the old days.

“We were middle school buddies! Don’t you remember? We used to play around in that lake and park at the back of our school?” Mingyu says, hoping that this piece of information would help Wonwoo remember.

Wonwoo knits his eyebrows together, trying his best to recall the past events in his mind. He leans on his desk and rubs a hand on his chin.

“Ahh, yes that’s right.” Wonwoo breaks into a smile that caught Mingyu’s attention.

Mingyu bit his mouth, remembering something. Something that he had hoped that Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to remember. But it was too late. The thought of it had also crossed the other's mind.

“Wait, didn’t we---” “You don’t have to say it out loud.” Mingyu says, stopping Wonwoo from saying anything more than that.

“You’re definitely right.” Wonwoo quickly says in agreement, slowly burying his flushed face in his palms.

Before the atmosphere could get any more awkward, the sliding door inside their classroom bursted open. “Good morning class, let’s start with a short orientation today.”

_Those two had kissed in the past._


	2. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you voted and streamed for the boys today :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chewingchwe)

Looking back five years ago, it was the last day of classes before the start of their long awaited summer vacation in their hometown in Icheon. The intense summer heat was bad enough but with the airconditioner to have broken down just the day before, the sweltering temperature inside their classroom had only worsened.

“Just a few more minutes and we’re finally out of this literal hellhole.” Mingyu says out loud while fanning himself with an old crumpled folder.

It’s a good thing that their last class was just a self-study period. Plus, their substitute teacher who is barely paid minimum wage couldn’t care less about how noisy the room has gotten. You can only do so much to control the excitement of young middle school students.

A tap on Mingyu’s shoulder made him turn to his left. Moving his head a little too fast, his eyes met a pair of sharp ones that people seem to be scared of. But not Mingyu.

Their faces were so close that both of them could feel each other’s warm breaths. Wonwoo doesn’t seem to be bothered by the distance and even raised a brow when he saw Mingyu pursing his lips tightly.

A smile formed on Wonwoo’s lips, causing Mingyu to back off a few inches away.

“What?” Mingyu said, his eyes wavering around the room and finally settled on the floor.

Wonwoo was whispering something that was inaudible to Mingyu and so he gave in and gave Wonwoo another look. He was mouthing “lake” and made small swimming gestures with his flimsy arms.

Mingyu smirked and held a thumbs up to Wonwoo. The park behind their school was for everyone’s but the lake was a secret that only belonged to the both of them. A secret haven that was concealed in the shade of trees, a few meters away from the park.

They were finally dismissed and the both of them raced outside, jumping over the fence and throwing their slingbags on the dry side of the lake.

Without even taking off their uniforms, they jumped right into the clear pool of water, soothing the summer heat in their skin.

They played like the kids that they were, racing to the other side, chasing each other with a few reeds they pulled from the marshy ground, and collecting weirdly shaped rocks together.

Then came the view of a late afternoon, when the sun was setting in a beautiful pink shade. Wet and panting, the both of them laid down in the shallow part of the lake, just enough for the water to not reach their ears. Underneath the swaying branches of leaves of the mini forest, almost everything was peaceful. No words, no conversation, just the sound of their heavy breaths.

“Hey, Wonwoo,” says Mingyu, breaking the silence.

“What?” Wonwoo’s eyes were closed and he was still panting heavily from the short

swimming marathon they had earlier.

“Do you think our lives are already predestined?” Mingyu said, stealing a glance at Wonwoo. Beneath the now purple sky, Mingyu had thought that Wonwoo looked like a fairy, or some mystical creature with his sharp elf-like features with the lilac color painted on his pale white skin.

Wonwoo lets out a chortle but he still doesn’t open his eyes.

“Why are you asking me this existential kind of question so suddenly?”

Mingyu tries to think of a reason, but his mind is only focused on the Wonwoo’s prettily shaped mouth.

“It’s just--” _So pink._

Sensing Mingyu’s gaze on him, Wonwoo just lazily raises both of his eyebrows in question, lifting his eyelids slightly.

“Hm?”

“It’s because you’re smart. That’s why I’m asking you this.” As soon as he said this out loud, he realized how stupid he sounded. Mingyu mentally slaps himself on his face.

Wonwoo laughs this time but it’s not the kind of laugh that’s making fun of a person but rather, he was laughing in amusement. His voice vibrating throughout the area and throughout Mingyu’s head.

“Hey, don’t laugh. Just take it as a compliment or whatever.” Mingyu scratched his head, looking away.

“I don’t think even the smartest person in the world can answer that, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said, smiling.

“But okay, I’ll amuse you for a bit.” Wonwoo added, letting out a sigh of relief after finally calming his ragged breath down.

Mingyu shifts his gaze into the faded purple sky, eager to hear his answer. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and starts.

“I think we all have our lives predestined for us but not in the way we think. For me, it’s like a book that we continuously rewrite as we go through in life.”

Mingyu loves it when Wonwoo talks so much. His voice is so deep that it soothes him in an odd calming way. He could go on for hours and hours hearing Wonwoo talking and he won’t ever get tired of it.

“Say for example, we do something spontaneously in our lives, the kind of spontaneity that throws off God or whatever people call it. And the chapters that follow that specific incident would be entirely rewritten from before because, you know, its kind of a major event that would change everything that happens next? I don’t know I think I’m talking nonsense here.”

The silence hat followed prompted Wonwoo to open his eyes. There, he saw Mingyu propped up on his elbows, staring into the distance.

“Well, I think you have a point there but it’s lacking a bit.” Mingyu said, agreeing.

“I mean, life is predestined in a way because you have plans and dreams that you would want to do in the future, right?” He adds.

“Yep, and the rewriting one’s life can also be possible because of life’s unpredictability and one’s spontaneity.” Wonwoo faintly smiles at him but Mingyu fails to see it.

The purple sky has now faded into a midnight blue, revealing specks of stars scattered around.

Wonwoo tried following Mingyu’s position but gave up after a little while because his arms were not used to the odd posture.

“I think I’m going to disappear for a while.” Mingyu said.

“And why’s that? You meant that in a figurative way, right?” Wonwoo asks. For him, it would be a shame for Mingyu to go.

“Maybe? I don’t know. I think I haven’t done anything spontaneous to have my predestined book of life to be rewritten.” Mingyu shrugs, giving Wonwoo a timid smile.

He held out his hand, gesturing for Wonwoo to take it. Wonwoo grabs it and pulls Mingyu’s weight with all his might. They both sat beside each other in silence that was usually comfortable for them however, something was heavy in the air that evening.

Wonwoo sensed that Mingyu might be going through something but he decides not to pry further.

“We’ll if you want to do something spontaneous, do it when you yourself least expects it.” Wonwoo says instead.

And at that moment, when the shadows of the trees and the darkness of the night had come, something spontaneous had happened.

An sudden impulse. An out of the blue compulsion. A flash of spontaneity.

Closing his eyes, Mingyu leaned in and kissed Wonwoo.

The latter froze in his place. Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to move, let alone breath. Was this a dream? Wonwoo was sure that it wasn’t with the warmth and softness he was feeling from Mingyu’s lips on his.

Wonwoo found himself closing his eyes as everything on his head went blank.

It had felt like time had slowed down and that they were the only two people in the world. Was this a dream? Because for Mingyu it felt like it was. He was floating. His mind and his body seemed so light, the only thing that’s keeping him in reality is the sensation of his lips pressing hard against Wonwoo.

Wonwoo, who forgot to breath, let out a strong breathe of exhale which snapped Mingyu back into reality and broke the kiss himself.

It was hard to see each other’s reactions in the dark with only the crescent moon as their light. Mingyu immediately took off, grabbing his bag along the way and left his friend, fearing that he might have hated him for what he’s done.

The day after that, Mingyu was gone. Like what he had said last night. He didn’t return to school after the break and there was no way for Wonwoo to contact Mingyu. He just simply disappeared.

The only thing that the confused Wonwoo could do at the time was to forget about Mingyu like he was just another midsummer night’s dream.

\---

“Class dismissed.”

Morning period went by in a breeze. It’s just the first week of the semester so everyone’s taking it easy.

Mingyu takes his time in placing his items in his bag and takes a quick glance at Wonwoo beside him who was already pushing his seat back in.

“Hey! Hey, wait for me will you?” Mingyu rushes himself and even hit his knee in the process. Wonwoo softly chuckles at him.

“You’re still as clumsy as ever. Don’t worry I can always wait.”

"Says the one who spilled coffee all over my shirt earlier." Mingyu banters.

"Whaaat? I don't remember doing such a thing..." Wonwoo banters back, pretending to forget earlier's incident. 

“Why don’t we… grab lunch together? I mean, if you’re too busy that’s also fine.” Mingyu says, zipping his bag close.

“Uh…” Wonwoo checks his watch.

Mingyu doesn’t know why but the shiny object on Wonwoo’s wrist seemed to make him look more… mature? Manly? Charming? Either way, it suited Wonwoo well. Makes him look more grown up.

“Sure. I got time.” Wonwoo smiles.

The two made small talk with the usual conversation that revolved around how have you beens and I’m fines. Mingyu learned that Wonwoo had taken a gap year but somehow managed to move up a year because he was really smart which isn't a shock but the fact that the both of them also wanted to be a biochemist was definitely a surprise.

“Woah, if you think about it, it’s pretty cool that we met again in the same school with the same major, isn’t it? Almost like fate.” Mingyu says, stealing a glance at the few ladies eyeing him from afar. It seems like they’ll be bored of him soon.

“Kind of?” Wonwoo chuckles, remembering something.

“Hey, Wonwoo. Can I ask you a question?” Mingyu asked when they reached to the cafeteria, crowded with students and seniors buzzing around. 

“You’re asking me one right now. But go ahead.” Wonwoo says, tapping on a Tonkatsu set option on the menu screen.

But before Mingyu could ask, a loud voice called out to them, more specifically to Wonwoo. So loud that they could almost feel the vibrations of his yelling bouncing around even in the noisy place.

“Ya! Ha! Wonwoo-ya!” A bubbly guy approached them with a huge smile on his face. Beside him was a smaller dude who seemed to be used to his loud voice, just nodded towards Wonwoo.

“Oh hey guys.”

“Who’s your friend?” The loud one asked.

“Oh, he’s Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. He’s a childhood friend.”

“Cool. I’m Hoshi. People call me ‘the tiger.’” His hands gestured for a pose that suggested a tiger flexing his claws out. Mingyu didn’t seem to understand this peculiar display so he instinctively raises his arms to cover his chest, stepping away from Hoshi and tries to hide behind Wonwoo.

“What? I don’t bite like one though.” Hoshi says in bewilderment while the others let out a huge laugh.

“Don’t mind him. He’s an eccentric creature. I go by Woozi.” Hoshi’s partner introduces himself and fistbumps Mingyu.

The four of them decided to eat lunch together. Woozi and Hoshi orders on the machine while the other pair received their lunches and walked around to find a table.

“Hey, why did you suddenly cover your chest earlier in a weird way?” Wonwoo asks out of curiosity.

“I thought he was going to grope my boobs.” Mingyu whispers and quickly turns around to check if anyone’s listening. Wonwoo scrunches his nose, trying his best not to laugh but he fails. Wonwoo’s laughter was contagious and Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh with him as well.

“What was he doing earlier anyway, moving his hands like -oh I get it now.” Mingyu says in his stream of consciousness and sighs.

“Tiger claws.” Wonwoo states.

“Right. How could I have missed that.” As soon as Mingyu said that, a group finishes eating and stands right up to vacate their table. Survival instincts kicks in in Mingyu’s body and immediately runs towards the table with Wonwoo frantically following him a few steps behind.

Mingyu swiftly takes a seat as the last person leaves the table. He smiles as he places his tray on the table and gestures for Wonwoo to sit.

“You’re really fast.” Wonwoo says as he settles in.

“Life is a game of survival. You have to be strong or else you’ll be devoured by the stronger ones.” Mingyu says looking behind at Wonwoo, towards the two lost ones in the crowd who were looking for them.

“ …or else you’ll be devoured by the stronger ones.” Wonwoo mumbles, repeating what Mingyu had just said,

Despite his height, Woozi manages to catch the sight of Mingyu’s hand and slaps Hoshi who was looking at the opposite direction with his free hand. The two of them joined them in their table and finally ate.

Mingyu easily adapted himself within the small group and even exchanged a few jests from Woozi who was known for being a reserved but cool person. Hoshi is pretty talkative but he never lets Mingyu out of the conversation and even asks questions to get to know him better.

Wonwoo, on the other hand was pretty silent. Not the type of silent as in not saying a word the entire time but only giving reactions and never really conversing in long discussions. It bothered Mingyu for a bit and thought that maybe he was uncomfortable of having a new member in his circle of friends. Or maybe something else...

At the middle of a conversation about what clubs they should enter, Mingyu notices Wonwoo staring at his watch for a long time.

“Mingyu, if you’re good at dancing, you should enter our school dance club.” Mingyu nods at Hoshi’s suggestion.

“I’ll think about it.” Is what Mingyu said but he’s already trying to come up an excuse not to go. Its not like he can’t dance but more like he has other things to tend to.

“Sure. You too Woozi, you’ve still got the skills man!” Hoshi adds as he munches on a piece of kimchi.

“Nah, I’m too focused on my music right now. And I already entered a club anyways so its all good.” Woozi says, stealing a few spoonfuls of rice from Hoshi’s bowl but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“What?! And you didn’t tell me? What club did you apply for?” Hoshi says, moving the entire bowl on Woozi’s tray.

“Not telling. But thanks for the rice.”

While the two were caught up with each other and bantering away, Mingyu nudges Wonwoo who seems to be out of it. He must've snapped Wonwoo out from daydreaming abruptly because Wonwoo flinched so hard from his touch. Wonwoo softens his face and raises his eyebrows in question. “Are you pressed for time?”

“I’m not quite sure.” Wonwoo says as he takes one last look at the ticking hand on his watch.

Hoshi notices the two talking between themselves and butts in a question that piqued Mingyu’s interest.

“Is she looking for you again? Must be a pain in the ass, man -OUCH?!” Hoshi yells in pain as Woozi hit his leg.

Hoshi realizes the weight of his careless words too late and was only left with the throbbing pain of his shin and teary eyes. Woozi gives him an eye as he musters a “Sorry…” to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tries his best to hide his flustered self with a stoic look on his face and gives out another smile. Mingyu wonders what it meant.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I’m just checking the time. I’ve got a new part-time job after all.” He replies, twisting the black timepiece on his wrist and takes a sip of his lemonade.

“You have a part-time job?” Mingyu asks, steering the conversation away from the girl Hoshi mentioned that seemed to make Wonwoo uncomfortable.

“That’s right, it’s just near my apartment building. I get to work in a public library now.” Wonwoo seemed happy talking about it.

“That’s pretty nice. Public libraries pay well these days.” Woozi says as he finishes his bowl of rice he stole from Hoshi.

“Oh yeah, you loved reading even way back in our middle school days, right? That’s a good hobby to have.” Mingyu compliments him.

Back in the days, it was hard for him to have Wonwoo play with him in the lake when he was too engrossed in reading one of those thick encyclopedias underneath the shade of a tree. Oh, those carefree days in the past…

“Thanks.” Wonwoo’s smile faded away upon the ring of his cellphone which took everyone’s attention. Hoshi chokes on the iced tea he was drinking and almost spat everywhere.

“Is it?…” Hoshi carefully asks. Woozi hits him in the head this time, not even caring if Wonwoo sees or not. “You gotta stop hitting me, dude!” Hoshi said, rubbing the back of his head.

Woozi gives him an eye and mutters something both Mingyu and Hoshi couldn’t understand. It seemed like a complicated issue to even have Woozi stop Hoshi from asking his friend about this mysterious girl. Wonwoo answers them with a “Yes, it’s her.” anyway.

Woozi just shakes his head at Hoshi.

“Who is she?” Mingyu finally asks, unable to hold back his own curiosity about this woman.

“No. No one even dare say her name.” Woozi says, shuddering.

“That’s right.” Hoshi agrees.

“Hey! You guys are too mean.” Wonwoo laughs.and slowly turns to Mingyu with a reassuring expression on his face. “I’ll be sure to introduce you to her soon. Now is probably not the best time.” He adds.

Mingyu just nods his head in response. “Sure I can’t wait to meet her.”

Wonwoo volunteers to take their used utensils and trays to the counter and leaves the three of them for a short while.

“Mingyu, I hope you never meet her.” Hoshi says, with a pleading look that was genuinely worried for him.

“I mean it.”

Mingyu didn’t know why but he felt shivers run down in his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like my first "proper" au written and im just happy that you have found this work of mine in the middle of hundreds (and even better ones) out there <3 
> 
> i hope that you guys will enjoy it as much i do writing it :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chewingchwe)


End file.
